Wedding Night
by StargazerLilyPrincess
Summary: Robin and Marian are finally home as husband as wife the night after King Richard returned. Rated M for hot reasons. One-shot.


"Do you, Robert Fitzooth, take Marian Fitzwalter to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to treasure, for better or for poorer, through sickness and in health?"

"I do," Robin vowed readily as he gazed lovingly into Marian's strikingly celeste eyes.

"Do you, Marian Fitzwalter, take Robert Fitzooth to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor, for better or for poorer, through sickness and in health?"

"I do," Marian promised, equally affectionate as she joyfully beamed, her contagious smile radiating through the sunny forest.

With King Richard's return, Robin and Marian found no reason to wait for a chapel to marry, for the couple had already been patient for the past several years.

Marian, though seeming to be tomboy, longed for a formal wedding with a pearly white gown, musical ballads, and a mass amount of guests, though her heart sung with Robin as her husband, no matter how they were joined.

Sherwood Forest sung along with her, for the sun shone through the bright green leaves and the birds' symphony echoed though the air, giving it a friendly and happy aura.

Finally, Friar Tuck recited the words Robin and Marian had desired to hear their entire lives: "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Turning to Robin, the friar winked as he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Robin did not need to be told twice. Without hesitation, he grasped Marian around the waste and passionately pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The men all cheered as they witnessed the couple's first kiss.

Reluctantly releasing Marian, Robin announced, "Off to Nottingham!" Mounting their horses, Robin, his merry men, and the lovely Maid Marian left Sherwood Forest for the last time, leaving behind the wonderful and painful memories, and galloping into their new lives.

Slowly, Robin's men broke from the train of horses and returned to their homes for the first time in years. As the last man bid farewell, Robin and Marian arrived at Locksley Hall, which was thankfully in good condition even after Guy of Gisborne lorded it.

Dismounting, Robin held a gentlemanly hand out for Marian, who gracefully slid off her horse without his help. Robin, though, would not let her get away so easily. Suddenly swooping her off her feet, he carried her bridal style into their new home. _Their_ new home. After so many years of unbearable waiting, they would finally begin a new life together, have a family, and live happily ever after.

Wasting no time, Robin headed straight for the bedroom. Gently laying Marian on the bed, he proceeded to remove his shirt, when he heard Marian give a protesting huff. Turning in surprise, he found her standing, hands on hips, giving him a look of disgust, which he found quite cute.

"Do you not think we should bathe first?" she asked. Robin could not help but burst into laughter, though Marian failed to see the humor in embracing a man who had not washed in days.

His laughter finally subsiding, Robin nodded his head, grinning, and called for a servant to ready a hot bath. The poor maid stared at Robin's muscular chest and hurried off a deep shade of crimson, causing Robin to chuckle again.

Satisfied, Marian eased herself onto the giant bed, only to feel Robin's tanned arms around her waist from behind. Marian giggled and turned to her love, earning a rough, but passionate kiss on the lips. Flipping her body to face him, she returned the kiss, mashing their faces together as if they were one. Robin was no longer able to wait. Pulling her Lincoln green top, he managed to free her from it, causing her to squeal in surprise as the cold air touched her smooth skin and left goose bumps. Expecting to see a nude Marian, Robin groaned in disappointment, seeing that he must undo her corset first.

Marian blushed. "I am sorry. I should have removed it earlier. If only I had known-" but she was shushed by another kiss from Robin, a gentle one this time, as his arms surrounded her petite form and his fingers impatiently attempted to untie every knot.

"It is alright, my love. There is no need to be sorry." Robin huskily breathed.

As he finally undid the last bow and prepared to remove the corset, a knock sounded on the door. Robin groaned in annoyance. Before he opened the door, he made sure Marian was properly covered and found her buried under the bountiful amount of sheets. He swung open the door.

"Yes?" A note of frustration played in his voice. Once again, the poor maid gaped at Robin's broad shoulders and informed him his bath was ready. "Thank you," Robin smiled and shut the door.

Pouncing on the bed, Robin caused Marian to squeal and laugh as he unburied her from the covers. Finally removing her corset, he proceeded to her pants, then her underwear.

Robin stepped back, gazing at Marian's now naked form. He admired her protruding collarbones, flat stomach, tiny waist, wide hips, long legs, lovely feet, and the curve of her round, pert breasts. Robin sighed as he took in the beautiful sight of his gorgeous wife. Recalling how many men had lusted after Marian's body, he could only feel pride and gratitude that she would belong to him, and only him.

Feeling himself harden, he longed to free his throbbing member and approached the bed where Marian lay. Scooping her into his strong arms, he carried her into the bathroom and shut the door with his foot. As he was about to place her in the tub, Marian gracefully slid from his grasp hold and began removing Robin's right pants, noting the unnatural bulge between his legs. Stunned for a second, Robin let her do as she pleased, until he felt the coldness of the air on his loins, gasping as his whole body tingled with impatient anticipation.

Marian stepped back in amazement. Having only seen men's nakedness in art, she was stunned by Robin's size. She suddenly grew nervous. Would he fit inside of her? If so, she knew there would be intense pain.

Robin watched Marian's reaction, at first with a hint of pride, for he did consider himself larger than most men, but then with growing concern, for she seemed uncomfortable. Gently placing a hand on her hip, he led her to the tub, stepped inside, and studied her as she joined him, easing herself in between his legs and leaning against his bare chest. His need suddenly growing with the softness of her body, Robin speedily scrubbed himself. He then proceeded to seductively rub Marian with his soapy hands in an attempt to relax her, brushing his palms over her back, through her curls, on her stomach, and over her legs, before moving to massage her breasts.

Marian arched into his touch, her doubts beginning to evaporate like the steam rising from the water. Slowly, Robin raised himself from the tub. He dried his calloused skin before extending a hand to Marian, who dried herself as well.

"Well, Marian," Robin announced, "I am now a clean man!"

She smirked. Before she could reply, he swooped her off her feet for the third time while she gave little kisses all over his stubbly cheeks, toned shoulders, and chest. Laying her on the bed, he planted a deep kiss on her swollen lips while climbing in himself, covering her form with his broad, muscular body. One hand supported behind her neck, pulling her mouth onto his, the other began to reach toward her wetness, his fingers moving against her clit.

She whimpered in pleasure, her hips bending toward his touch. "Robin!" she whispered, panting and clutching the bedpost.

Robin smiled into his kisses, as the sound of his name never sounded so beautiful, and gently bit down on Marian's silky skin. Marian gasped and arched her back, allowing Robin greater space to nibble. He continued down her sternum, in the cavern between her breasts, and down her flat stomach. Placing a loving kiss on each hip, he proceeded to the space in between her legs. Glancing at Marian's face, he found her brunette curls dampened with sweat, framing her beautiful face. Her magnificent eyes met his, and he detected the fear behind them. He returned up her body without touching her delicate lower parts.

Finding her wet enough, he slowly inserted a finger, while kissing her, just far enough without breaking her hymen. Marian stifled a gasp and tensed her body as the pleasure erupted through her, wishing for him to move deeper and fill her. Slowly, he inserted a second finger to stretch her walls. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Robin, studying her all the while, separated his two fingers, stretching her even further.

Marian's eyelids squeezed shut, teeth clenched, and her eyebrows knit together in pain. Robin stopped, instantly removing his fingers and embracing his love. Marian's breath became unsteady, her chest rising and falling with each sharp gasp.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I do not know if you will fit inside of me."

Robin attempted to look at his wife, but her gaze remained fixed on her palms, avoiding his azure eyes. Finally, he had to place a hand on her cheek and turn her to face him.

"Look at me," he affectionately breathed, "I will love you whether or not I can enter you. Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself."

Marian gazed at him with a new hope, her unshed tears beginning to vanish. With her permissive nod, Robin bent over her trembling figure. "Relax." Marian found that quite hard to do at the moment, especially when Robin's tip touched her entrance. Circling for a bit, he slowly pressed into her, though only his tip entered. Cringing, Marian gasped and wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders, burying her face into his neck. Robin stilled, waiting for her to adjust before pushing farther.

Continuing this pattern, Robin paused as he reached her hymen. Kissing her, he breathed, "This will hurt," and suddenly thrust inside, causing her to scream in pain as the blood dripped onto the sheets.

Steadying himself, he used all his strength to keep from thrusting into her warmth. Marian wept in pain on Robin's shoulder before looking up at him, his jaw firmly clenched in an effort to remain controlled. She realized he needed the same amount of patience and that this was also new to him. She took a shaky breath, stroking his golden locks.

Nodding her consent, Marian braced herself as Robin inched his length further inside of her before exiting. Repeating this action several times, he gradually stretched her walls, so as not to hurt her too much, until his entire manhood filled her. Robin glanced at Marian to make sure she was alright, to find her brow finally unknotted and her breath unsteady as the painfully pleasurable feelings shot through her body like electricity. Concluding she was ready, he began thrusting with increasing speed, causing Marian to cry out, until the two found a steady, quick rhythm.

Marian moaned in ecstasy as Robin panted above her. Reaching her climax, she cried Robin's name as her walls spasmed around his length. Robin continued to pound her into the mattress, his pleasure building quickly. Her body shaking from the intense chemistry between her and her husband, Marian reached her second climax.

After Marian had five orgasms, Robin could no longer contain himself. With a husky moan, he erupted into Marian, filling her with his warm fluids. Collapsing beside his love, Robin covered her in sloppy kisses.

"I suppose," he panted, "that you are no longer 'Maid Marian' but, rather, a 'Lady.'"

Marian smiled, rolling on top of him. "I suppose," she replied, "you are correct. I am now your Lady Marian." She planted a kiss on Robin's rough lips.

The sun began to send its rays over the horizon, and their eyelids slowly began to droop as the notorious Robin Hood and the lovely Lady Marian fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
